Momma Bear
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: Mebuki Haruno becomes furious when she's told that her daughter was almost killed by Sasuke, so she becomes full mama-bear on him, with only Kizashi tying to calm her down.


**Requested on Tumblr by someone who preferred to remain anonymous.**

* * *

Mebuki twitched, crossing her arms. Her heart pounded in her chest, the green of here eyes wide, pupils shrunken in shock. "What do you mean, _he tried to kill her_?!" Her voice was shrill, and that twitch in her eye had yet to leave. The whole of her posture was stiff, looking ready for an attack. Her fist clenched around the knife she had, eyes scanning the room. Sasuke was really fucking lucky that he wasn't in the room.

Naruto's entire face paled. Sakura's killer temper had more than just one root, and Mebuki was one of them. He tried for a smile, but it came out more awkward and lopsided. "Well, yeah, but he apologized and—"

"_Uchiha Sasuke tried to kill my daughter_?!" How dare he! How dare he try and kill his female teammate? How dare he try to kill the girl who spent endless nights crying in her room, hoping against hope that he'd come back? How dare he try to kill one of the two people who had never given up on him? _How fucking dare he?!_

The kitchen door opened, and through it stepped Sakura, a bright smile on her face like Mebuki hadn't seen in years. For a second, her grip on the knife loosened. How truly bad could a child be if he brought a smile like that on her daughter's face? Then, after Sakura, the sharp face of the Uchiha came in, regal in all ways. Like a prince from another nation. Cruel and sharp, dark in his beauty. A face to be feared, and he'd yet to stop growing. He'd killed so many, and her daughter was almost added to that list.

Her grip around the knife tightened again. Her heart seemed to copy her, squeezing in a vise-like grip though nothing held it. She had almost lost her baby girl to a power-hungry idiot who thought he would be Hokage. The boy didn't deserve to rule over a pile of salt, let alone an entire village. After all the crimes he'd committed against Konoha? He'd tried to kill the Hokage's apprentice—he'd tried to kill _her fucking daughter._

"You tried to kill my daughter?!" she accused, though she formed it in more of a shocked question. She couldn't handle having him through the threshold of her house, let alone having him in front of her. It took all she had to not throw the kitchen knife halfway across the room and take him down. "_You tried to kill my daughter!_"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, quirking a brow in question. Sakura's hand around his tightened for a second, green eyes shimmering apologetically. She let go, and Sasuke frowned. He understood, in some dark corner of his mind, why she wasn't ready to tell anyone—parents and Naruto included—about their...relationship. Still, he was a naturally jealous person and it stung more than he'd ever admit.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, green eyes glaring down at Naruto, who sat on a bar-stool over the island. "What did you _tell _her!?" she insisted. Fury rained down through the glare of her eyes.

"Don't yell at him!" Mebuki chided. The grip on her knife did not lessen, and the glare in her eyes matched her daughter's. Two angry Haruno women in the same room? Naruto shivered. "He did the right thing by telling me! I had no idea how close I was to losing my only daughter!"

"It's a hazard of the trade," the pink-haired teenager grumbled.

Mebuki scoffed. "Don't you dare give me that," she snapped. Her fury was easily shifted, green eyes glaring the knives she wanted to throw. The Uchiha stood there, as wide-eyed as only an Uchiha could be—which meant he stood there with eyelids lowered over his eyes, hands shoved into his pockets. He looked so damn innocent. He didn't deserve to look so innocent—he didn't deserve to look like a victim when he'd almost killed her daughter. He didn't deserve to make her feel bad about planning his death.

And yet with one confused look of those dark eyes, all Mebuki wanted to do was mother him. Why did he give off that aura? Perhaps it was just because she knew of his past, knew of the pain he went through, knew of the pain he dragged his teammates—_her daughter_—through.

Pain her daughter didn't need in her life.

She was going to _kill_ him.

The anger was back in her eyes. She'd almost lost her daughter because of him, and she hadn't even known. "_You almost killed my daughter_!" She didn't know how, she didn't know why, and she didn't need to. He'd almost killed her daughter!

It was a moment before she moved out from behind the kitchen island, and when she did, she still had that knife in her hand, eyes glittering with murderous intent. "_Why_ did you try and kill my daughter?" she asked, though she didn't actually care. She didn't need to know in order to justify the murder of the last Uchiha.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but for once, he didn't know exactly what to say. What _does_ one say when the mother of a girl you once tried to kill confronts you? Not to say he didn't regret that every minute of his life. It haunted him.

"Now, now, Mebu—"

"_Don't you dare and try to calm me down, Kizashi!_" Mebuki cried out. The purity of her angry could melt down walls. "This idiot tried to kill our daughter and _you_ aren't even worried?! _I'm going to kill him_!"

Sakura pursed her lips, grabbing hold of Naruto's arm. "Let's get out of here," she whispered, trying her best to sneak past her parents. Lucky for her, her mother was raining fury down on her father. Kizashi nodded her along, trying to keep the movement so still Mebuki wouldn't notice. Sakura smiled at her dad, fingers threading through Sasuke's. The three of them were so close, hiding from her mother, that it wouldn't look like she'd done anything but grab hold of him.

"Hey! Haruno Sakura! Uchiha Sasuke! Uzumaki Naruto!" Mebuki's voice was shrill. "Where do you think you're going!?"


End file.
